1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for restraining and controlling horses and other animals, at rest and at exercise. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a bitless bridle which enables a horse or other animal to be controlled during both riding and driving without causing harm or discomfort to the horse or other animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bridles for the humane restraint and control of horses and other animals generally comprise a head gear consisting of a headstall adapted to be strapped to the horse""s head, a mouthpiece or bit connected to the headstall, and a pair of reins connected at opposite ends of the bit. At exercise, whether ridden or driven, by applying pressure on one rein, the rider can pull one end of the bit backward into the horse""s mouth and against the tongue, gums and lips, thereby causing the horse to turn in the direction of the pull in an effort to lessen the discomfort from the bit bearing on the tender tissue of the mouth. By applying pressure on both reins, the rider can pull the bit backward into the horse""s mouth and against the soft tissues of both sides of the mouth, with the expectation that the horse will slow or stop in order to minimize its discomfort.
Such bitted bridles, however, are uncertain in their action because they initiate an adversarial relationship between the horse and rider. For example, the bit causes pain and other reactions that are not consistent with the physiology of exercise. Governance is predicated primarily upon the application of pain to induce submission. Because the bit is a foreign object placed inside the mouth of the horse, many horses react negatively to such a device. Instead of stopping, for example, they sometimes respond to pain by running away or bolting. Furthermore, many horses chew the bit, have sore mouths as a result of the bit being placed in their mouth, balk at the bit, salivate excessively or misbehave during the process of being bridled and rear their heads so that the bit cannot easily be placed in their mouths in the first instance. Moreover, it is also known that a bit in the horse""s mouth often leads to cutting of the tongue, dental pain and severe bruising of the gums and underlying bone. Finally, all bits are counter-productive and contraindicated as, apart from pain, they trigger a cascade of pathophysiological effects that are incompatible with athletic performance. Therefore, bitted bridles are harmful to the horse since control is dependent on painful pressure on the acutely sensitive tissue of the mouth and they stimulate other effects that are inconsistent with the physiological needs of an exercising animal.
Various bitless bridles have been developed to maximize control yet minimize discomfort to the horse. One form of bitless bridle, the mechanical Hackamore bridle, utilizes rigid side pieces such that the application of pressure to the reins results in a pivoting or leverage action. Such bridles, however, are disadvantageous in that they apply severe pressure to the bridge of the nose and the chin and thus, braking control of the horse is predicated once again on pain and, as with the bit, upon obstructing the airway by bringing about extreme poll flexion. Furthermore, the mechanical Hackamore and other variations on this concept provide inadequate steering. Finally, none of the previously available bitless bridles, including all hackamores, sidepulls and Bosals are universally applicable to all types of horses or suitable for all types of equestrian sport or activity.
WO 99/62331 to Curran discloses a device for attachment to the head of a horse and includes a pair of straps that extend from opposite ends of a headband that passes across the back of the head and behind the ears of the horse. The device, however, fails to include a mechanism for reliably maintaining the position of the headband on the back of the head and behind the ears of the horse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,031 to Clark discloses an apparatus for the ground training of an animal, comprised of an elongated main cord with an enlarged member connected to each end thereof. A pair of pressure beads are connected to the cord proximal to and spaced equidistant from a median point on the cord. A pair of pressure beads slide on the cord on opposing sides of the median point. A pair of attachment members each have a loop portion threaded to the cord with hook members projecting from the loops. The main cord is placed over the horse""s poll with the pressure beads located directly behind the horse""s ears and the median point of the cord centered between the horse""s ears. The attachment members are connected to cheek rings on a standard stable halter such that the enlarged members of the cord hang below the cheek rings of the halter. The trainer applies pressure to the beads by pulling down on the pull cord, maintaining the pressure on the cord until the horse yields and lowers its head. As previously mentioned, this apparatus is designed as an aid to the restraint of an animal when standing in the stable, rather than as a method of control for the animal at exercise, and thus, does not function as a bridle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,925 to Woodruff also discloses a halter for the ground training of animals. The halter comprises two loops which contract around the nose and poll in response to force applied to the lead shank. The loop over the poll is provided with five, fixed, metal protuberances located at regular intervals to press upon the poll of the animal. When pressure is applied to the lead shank the protuberances press against the tissues of the a poll in order to control its behavior. This device, however, is a halter, and thus, cannot be used for riding because it does not provide control at exercise.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages in the related art in providing a more humane, reliable, and effective way of gaining governance over a horse or like animal at rest or at exercise.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bridle which applies painless pressure to the head of the horse or like animal to govern the horse or like animal at rest or at exercise.
These and other objects may be achieved in an exemplary embodiment in accordance with the present invention using a bitless bridle including a harness assembly for attachment to a head of the animal, and a mechanism for applying direct pressure to regions of special acuity located at a poll area and behind the ears of the animal. The harness assembly comprises an elongated cord including a crown piece and a pair of cheekstraps extending from the crown piece along the head of the animal. A nose band and chin strap are suspended from the pair of cheekstraps so as to encircle the nose and chin of the animal. The mechanism for applying direct pressure includes a centerpiece which extends over the regions of special acuity following the longitudinal axis of the head, and a pair of crossover straps connected to the centerpiece so as to cross under the chin of the animal and terminating in rings for the attachment of a pair of reins. Unlike conventional bridles, the centerpiece and the crown piece are not united, but both are prevented from sliding back on the nape of the neck of the animal during exercise by a brow band. The brow band is provided on each end with metal clasps to constrict the brow band between the center piece and the crown piece. Accordingly, such a design prevents the brow band from falling down from its recommended position below the base of the ear when the horse is ridden.
The fact that centerpiece is separate from, and thus, not attached to the crown piece is advantageous over conventional bridles and halters since the centerpiece, being a continuation of the reins, is capable of transmitting direct pressure to the poll area of the animal. A second advantage of a separate centerpiece is that the width of the centerpiece is preferably one-half of the width of a crown piece in a conventional bridle, and thus, the pressure transmitted to the poll area is greater. A third advantage is that the pressure transmitted by the centerpiece to the regions of special acuity at the poll area is not dampened by unnecessary fixation. A fourth advantage is that the option of providing a plurality of studs on the centerpiece enables horsemen to fine tune the bridle for those horses that require more pronounced pressure.
The mechanism for applying direct pressure is placed in sliding engagement with respect to the harness assembly to transmit the pressure to the regions of special acuity when rearward tension is applied to at least one of a pair of reins. Preferably, the centerpiece is provided with a plurality of studs or protuberances mounted on the inner surface thereof so as to contact the regions of special acuity of the animal. The plurality of studs is advantageous since it enables pressure to be applied to the poll of the horse or like animal sufficient to enhance control of the horse during activities such as riding or driving without causing harm or discomfort to the horse. Because the conformation and temperament of every horse is different, the size of studs may be variable and the position of the studs on the centerpiece may be adjustable to provide for a customized fit in order that they coincide with the regions of special acuity at the poll and behind the ear.
Stimulation of the regions of special acuity is part of the mechanism upon which the xe2x80x9cbrakingxe2x80x9d effectiveness of the bitless bridle relies. In addition, pressure in these regions stimulates proprioceptive, (i.e., balancing) reflexes, which adds to the peculiar effectiveness of the bitless bridle in communicating the user""s desire to slow or stop. The present invention provides an advantage over conventional bridles since the bridle permits the user to apply gentle, well-distributed, and painless pressure to either one or both halves of the head. The horse or like animal may be steered by applying rearward tension on at least one of the reins which applies pressure to the opposite half of the head. The horse or like animal may be slowed or stopped by alternate pressure on both reins, which applies pressure in the form of a benevolent embrace of the whole of the head.
Unlike conventional bitless bridles in which primary control is based upon focused pressure on the nose and chin, and poll pressure is either secondary or absent altogether, the bitless bridle in accordance with the present invention applies well-distributed pressure on the entire head including regions of special acuity at the poll and behind each ear. Because control of the horse at exercise is bitless, and therefore non-invasive, painless and physiological, the bitless bridle in accordance with the present invention represents a device whereby the welfare of the horse and its athletic performance is enhanced. The bitless bridle is multi-functional and universal in its application because, unlike other bridles and halters, it can be used for all equine activities. For example, it can be used for all forms of riding, for driving, for leading a horse from the ground, for tying a horse, or for schooling a horse by longeing or long reining. The bitless bridle can be safely applied to every type of horse from Thoroughbreds to Clydesdales and for every activity from racing to riding-for-the-handicapped.
Other aspects, properties, features and advantages of this invention follow from an explanation of the preferred embodiments shown in the drawings.